


The Sea

by Froggie_deadinside



Series: TheirLoveWasReal-2021 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #TheirLoveWasReal (Supernatural), M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie_deadinside/pseuds/Froggie_deadinside
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: TheirLoveWasReal-2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188338
Collections: Their Love Was Real: a Destiel & Saileen Fanworks Challenge





	The Sea

Day 5: The Sea

and I’m drowning-  
viridescent air of  
my lungs; bubbled  
into azure  
tender lips under  
swirls of foam like   
salt and crystal memories   
you are the force  
and I’m drowning-  
my lungs echo with  
your Pelagian prayers  
lapis lazuli,  
this emerald shore  
of your cerulean  
sea; I was never  
breathing before  
waves and waves  
awash my soul, the  
glaucous Poseidon   
you are to me  
and I’m drowning-  
I am of the sea  
now, the eternal  
sailor in your blue  
gaze  
lovingly submerged;  
I was never breathing   
before


End file.
